


军装02

by gubeiguojiu



Category: gubeiguojiu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubeiguojiu/pseuds/gubeiguojiu





	军装02

军装02

「民国时代」

「军长博×副官战」

*快🚗 ooc 勿上升真人

“怎么？不是喜欢吗？嗯？”

王一博戏谑地笑着，示威性地向前挺了挺腰部，坚挺在肖战的鼻尖上擦过，膨胀了几分，王一博眼光深了深，看着肖战傻乎乎的表情，扳过他的脑袋凑在自己的胯部

“哥哥，给弟弟弄弄，你这张小嘴，弟弟好久没享受了......”

多久呢？他出去执行任务一个多月，这一个多月里，当他在丛林穿梭海上飘荡，想着的，都是这个让他又爱又恨的磨人精......

肖战啊，好想回到他身边。

肖战仰头勾了王一博一眼，伸手拉下军装裤链，指尖临摹了形状，缓慢而又色情，引得那东西跳动了几下，然后掏出来......

得到释放的麝香深浓的气息在肖战的鼻间流转，肖战情不自禁伸出舌尖舔了一下，白色的内裤顿时濡湿了一块。

肖战可以清晰地看见里面世界，迷离的双眼色情妖娆，不自觉地收缩一下，又骚又痒，肖战情不自禁地夹紧了屁股，将王一博的宝贝含进嘴里。

王一博仰起头低吼一声，粗重的喘息让肖战越来越卖力，眼角勾起，一边吞出着一边赤裸裸地仰头看着他的表情，春情在他的眼底刹那开出了大片奢靡的水光，王一博心头一动，手指插进肖战浓密柔软的发里，“战哥......用力......对......就这样吸......”

肖战卖力地吮吸、吞吐，直到嘴角发软了，男人的玩意还是没有结束的征兆，吊着眼角看着男人，不满意到了极点──每次都这样，怎么弄也弄不出来，男人的忍耐力似乎永远都那么强大。

王一博性感地呻吟一声，在极致快感边缘的时候，蓦然感到一阵的空虚，他低下眼，看见一条纯白色的疑是肖战内裤的东西盖在自己的巨大上，而肖战已经躺在沙发上，撑开双腿，诱惑地朝他开口，“王一博，干我，快点过来干我......”

肖战虽然风流，但王一博敢打包票，他从来没有碰过女人，他的处儿，是在吃了春药的情况下被王一博给破的。

这么多年来，他的子孙根也就在王一博的手里进出过，如处子般干净润红的粉红色，是正常男人的尺度，让王一博爱不释手。

肖战看着王一博，指尖在粉色洞口处转悠，轻轻插进一指，让他喘息如潮，得不到满足，再次挤进去一指，洞口死死咬着肖战的手指，肖战咬着自己鲜红的唇，“好爽......王一博，情哥......”

王一博喉咙干涩，眸子里幽深的光芒又更深了几分，他凑过去，亲吻肖战的唇瓣，肖战配合地伸出舌头，与之深吻交缠。

王一博的手在沙发的缝隙里四处摸索，肖战不满地催促，“王一博，快点啊......”

“乖，别急，我找润滑剂，不然你会受伤的。”

肖战嗯哼一声，眼角带春地横了他一眼，嘀咕着，“快点......”

王一博咬着牙齿，忍受着肖战对他的诱惑，额上汗水一滴一滴落下来──该死，上次做的时候，他明明顺手扔在沙发缝里了。他可不认为肖战这个含着金汤勺出生像天鹅一样优雅十指不沾阳春水的家夥会突发兴趣打扫沙发。

王一博搜索着，终於在肖战濒临暴走的时候，找到了那陷进沙发缝里半截润滑剂，胡乱地涂在肖战的入口处，提起枪杆急不可耐不管不顾闯了进去......

紧窒、湿暖的甬道包裹住的快感让王一博满足地喟叹一声，将肖战的双腿架在肩膀上，大力冲击出来，每一次的进入都冲到身体的最深处，每一次退出，都挤到入口处......

销魂蚀骨的快感让肖战的脖子不可自制地仰出了高难度的弧度，如天鹅般美好的脖子划下的弧线，让王一博下身肿胀了几分，他将肖战的双腿缠在自己腰上，亲吻着他的脖子......

“肖战，叫哥，快点.....”

甬道里自动分泌出的肠液随着王一博每一次的退出带出来，滴到沙发上，再次进去的时候，粉色褶皱被撑到最大，夹击着王一博发红发紫的坚硬。

“啊......”

肖战的手指激动得泛白，狠狠地掐进真皮沙发里。

这个变态，总喜欢在做这种事的时候逼他叫他哥哥，明明就是什么血缘关系都没有的两个人，可是──不可否认，他很喜欢这样啊，只要是这个人，那么，自己什么都喜欢吧？

“哥哥，再干深一点......”

“如你所愿。”王一博低笑一声，大力操干，毫不留情，听着肖战没有丝毫遮掩的淫声浪语，王一博将他的屁股托到自己手掌里，用力一抬，顶到了他最敏感的地带，在他的耳边说：“小墨，喜欢吗？”

肖战尖叫一声，双手环着王一博的脖子，修正得短短的指甲在王一博的肩上、背上留下几道深深的抓痕，“喜欢......”

王一博低低一笑，肖战一向随意潇洒坦白直接，就算是做这种事，也从来不扭捏半分，他真是──爱死了他说喜欢时的销魂模样。

“喜欢什么？回答我。”

“喜欢你的.....”话还没说完，王一博猝然从肖战身体里抽身，迟迟不肯进入，肖战低咒一声，眼角因为情欲留下的泪水分外的勾人，他呛了呛嘴，说出了王一博想听的话，

“我喜欢你，喜欢你的身体，喜欢你的人，喜欢你的每一个地方每一个表情每一句话......啊......”

王一博狠戾冲进去，狂暴地抽插。

甜言蜜语，肖战比王一博更拿手，不过是动动嘴皮子，想当年他大学时代风华正茂那会，不知道甜言蜜语俘获了多少少女的芳心......

“在想什么？女人？”

王一博眯了眯眼，跟肖战歪腻在一起这么多年，他那点小心思，哪逃得过他的眼睛，当年将肖战从一个异性恋变成同性恋，没少花心思，可这小子就像天生欠揍，跟他在一起了，还敢在外面拈花惹草到处欠风流债，要不是他王一博足够强势足够震慑肖战，这会儿都不知道自己头顶上带了多少顶绿帽子。

肖战在王一博故意的顶弄下将短暂的分神抽回来，干笑几声，“怎么会，我连想你的时间都没有，怎么会有时间想女人。”

“没时间想我？那你刚才说的想我就是骗我的？”

肖战心里咒骂王一博的较真，这种箭在弦上的时刻还有心思讨论那些肉麻话题，在一起这么多年，他依旧没彻底摸清楚王一博是个什么样的人，但是他知道，惹了王一博不高兴──下场很严重。

“我的意思是──我除了想你都没有时间做任何事了。”

王一博满意地亲了他一口，肖战将他留在嘴角的口水勾进自己的嘴里，上挑的眼角斜斜地勾着他，让这个男人除了做就再也想不到别的。

王一博抓着他的臀一边揉压玩弄一边大力抽插，在双层夹击之下，肖战瞳孔蓦然放大，双腿抽搐着夹紧了王一博的腰，“王一博，我要射了......”

几股淡淡的液体射在王一博的小腹处，王一博邪笑一声，指尖勾起液体，带出长长的银丝，分外色情淫靡，王一博将手指伸进肖战的唇齿间，戏谑道：“战哥，尝尝你自己的味道......”

肖战失神地躺在沙发里，任由王一博的手指在自己嘴里进进出出，配合下身的抽插，模拟着性交的姿势。

王一博攻城略地，良久，烙铁深深埋入肖战的身体里，将肖战掐进自己怀里，享受高潮那一刻销魂蚀骨的快感，恨不得把肖战揉进自己身体里。

“王一博，你他妈是不是想掐死我。”

肖战有气无力地反抗，男人把他掐得更紧，喘息粗重，到达了一个极致，猛然下沈，将自己的欲望全部倾洒在那深处......

肖战被滚热的温度吓了一跳，半晌才想起来一个关键的问题，“王一博，你他妈又没有带套。”

王一博缓了劲，将他翻过身过，全身压在他的背上，慵懒地“嗯”一声──他就从来没有带过套。

“王一博，你混账，给我起来。”

王一博将头埋在他的颈窝里，声音透着疲惫，“别吵，让我睡一下。”

肖战停止不动了，他任务刚结束就奔回来看他了，所以很累吧，可是那么累，那么累啊，他还有力气折磨完他才想起睡觉，这个男人......

王一博的军装还穿在身上，在激烈的交缠中略微有些凌乱，反观肖战，浑身赤裸着躺在王一博的身下，白皙的皮肤上紫一块红一块，遍布着情欲的痕迹，王一博军装上坚硬的纽扣和皮带撂的他身上轻轻浅浅的疼痛，肖战稍微挣扎一下，王一博就将他抱得更紧。

肖战撇撇嘴，明明精力在经过一次的大消耗之后是应该很累的，可是肖战就是睡不着，身上男人的存在感太明显了，那种被埋在身体里一个多月的欲望，轻而易举就被男人全部勾了出来，偏偏那个人──这样就睡着了。v


End file.
